All Eyes On You
by MapleTreeway
Summary: Twelve years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry finds himself as a single parent, raising five-year-old James by himself. When he goes to a support group for single parents, he's shocked to find Malfoy there as well. It seems that Harry's life wasn't the only one crumbling. (Eventual Drarry with family fluff)


**A/N: Aiiee I love this pairing and have been meaning to do a story on them for a while. So here it is! Takes place around 2010 or so**

**Inspired by the song "All Eyes on You" by St. Lucia and a prompt on tumblr I saw**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"Potter?"<p>

"Malfoy?"

Green eyes met grey ones curiously, former hostility gone. After Harry had defended Narcissa and Draco in court all those years ago (and winning), a new-found respect had formed between the blond and black-haired Boy-Who-Lived. They were no longer rivals, and so they didn't treat each other like one. There wasn't any name calling or sneers or jabs. It was a quiet neither had experienced during their last year at Hogwarts, and soon enough they both went their separate ways.

Only to be reunited twelve years later in a support group for single parents.

Wasn't the universe just wizard?

"What are you _doing_ here?" Draco asked, walking across the small room to Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Oh I dunno. Maybe because I'm a single parent?"

The Slytherin rolled his eyes."Sassy as ever I see. But honestly, why are you here?"

"I already told you, Malfoy. Now why are you here?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Single parent?"

"How on earth did you know?" Sarcasm dripped from the blond's voice as he crossed his arms.

Before anything more could be said, a middle-aged woman got up in front of the class. She had straight brown hair with brown eyes and was short, dressed impeccably, and had an air about her that seemed to scream I-Know-What-I'm-Doing-So-Shut-Up. "Take your seats," she chirped in her high, almost-whiny voice. When everyone did, she continued, "Welcome everyone to the SGSWP, or the Support Group for Single Wizarding Parents."

"How original," Malfoy mumbled in undertone.

Harry suppressed a snort.

The woman smiled widely. "I see some new faces here. So before we begin, let us all introduce ourselves! I'll start. My name is Beatrice Lesrae and I have a certified degree in Child Development. I am a single mother, so I know how hard it can be. Fortunately, my darling daughter Louis is currently enrolled in Hogwarts, where she spends most of the year."

A collection of murmurs spread throughout the room. Even from where he was sitting with Draco in the back, Harry could tell many were impressed. Probably at her degree and how she gained it while bringing up her child. Child Development wasn't the most popular area of expertise in the Wizarding World, but there were still jobs that called for it. It also was one that consisted of further studying _after_ Hogwarts - something many young wizards and witches didn't have the time for. Or want to have time for. Or make time for. So Beatrice's degree was something of a wonder.

After the murmurs quieted down, a man stood up. He was fairly young, around his mid-twenties. Running a hand through his dark locks, he introduced himself as Maurice Verseau. Apparently he emigrated from France with his five-year-old son due to financial troubles after his wife divorced him. Almost everyone gave their condolences, and soon he sat down.

From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco sit up straighter - more uptight - than before.

"Who's next?" Beatrice asked, eyes scanning the room.

Almost instinctively, Harry started to bounce his knee. He didn't want to be called on or have to explain _why _he was here. Not that he was ashamed of it. The reason just hurt too much to even think about. God, it was childish. This whole secretive thing. But quite frankly, Harry didn't care at the moment.

Or at least until Draco stood up. Fixing his silver vest, the blond drawled in a bored tone, "I'm Draco Malfoy. The only reason I'm here is because my good friend Pansy told me about this place."

If people weren't paying attention before, they certainly were now. Heads swiveled in the Slytherin's direction, some staring with wide eyes, others scowling. Twelve years later and it seemed like people still held grudges.

"_You_." One of the dads exclaimed in horror.

"Yes me. Your point?"

"You were a Death Eater!"

"Your point?"

"You shouldn't be allowed here!"

Anxiety temporarily forgotten, Harry stood up. Slight anger pumped through his veins. God, it had been _twelve years_ and still there was prejudice. It made him sick. Draco glanced his way, surprised, but didn't say anything. So Harry said something instead, "It's been more than a decade since the Death Eaters were around. Malfoy may have been one, but he had never killed anyone. If he had, he would be in Azkaban right now. And besides, isn't this a _support_ group?"

A hush fell over the room. People blinked slowly, apparently just noticing that Harry Bloody Potter was in the same room as them. Even Beatrice seemed shocked.

Malfoy crossed his arms haughtily, grey eyes glaring at everyone in a silent dare to object his presence. When no one did, he smirked. "As I was saying," he continued, "My son's name is Scorpius and he is the troubling age of four. Any other questions? None? Good. Now I elect the hero himself to speak. Take it away, _Potter_."

Said wizard swallowed thickly as numerous pairs of eyes turned to him. "Right so, um," he began nervously, "I'm Harry Pott -"

"We _know_!" The same dad who harassed Draco interrupted.

Harry elected to ignore the man. "-er," he finished. "I have son also. He's five and his name is James."

"Harry," Beatrice started tentatively, but her eyes betrayed her hunger for gossip. "What happened to James' mother?"

Harry's heart seized in his chest. _Well this question was bound to come up, _he thought. _Just not so soon. _He bit his lip, a habit he had developed whenever he was anxious or stressed. How on earth could he explain what had happened? Even his best friends still didn't fully understand.

Draco must have sensed his discomfort for he coughed loudly, temporarily getting the woman's attention. "Let him be. He clearly doesn't want to talk about it."

The tension dispersed as another parent stood up to talk, this time a woman. Harry sat down and nodded his thanks to the blond, who shook his head in reply.

* * *

><p>The rest of the meeting went smoothly. After everyone introduced themselves, Beatrice gave them all exercises to do. She divided everyone up into groups from toddlers to children, and had them do scenarios. Harry was paired up with Maurice, which was all good and fine. Except for the fact that the Frenchman had a tendency to give in too easily. When Harry voiced this, Maurice waved him off.<p>

"You're going to spoil him," Harry said, flashbacks of Dudley in his mind.

"Nonsense. He will grow up to be a fine man."

The green-eyed wizard bit his tongue to keep from voicing his opinions to the stubborn hazel-eyed foreigner.

Thirty minutes before the meeting's ending time, Beatrice let them go and socialize with one another. "Friends make everything easier," she remarked. "Especially when they're in your shoes."

Shaking his head, Harry packed up. He doubted _anyone _had ever been in his shoes before. Well, perhaps someone. But not anyone that he knew of. And besides, he had Hermione and Ron and Neville and Luna along with the rest of the Weasley's. Sort of.

Wasn't that enough?

"You aren't socializing?" A familiar voice asked.

"No, Malfoy. I'm not." Harry answered, shrugging on his jacket.

"Hmm I always thought you were one to socialize. Wanting praise for your heroic feats. Guess not it seems." Draco mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Aren't you supposed to be, you know, over there with your admirers?"

A snort. "Hardly admirers, the lot of 'em. If it were up to them, they'd want me locked up like my father."

Harry didn't say anything.

A silence passed over the two as they stood toward the exit, watching the other single parents talk to one another. After a few minutes, Draco thought aloud, "I hope Scorpius is doing all right."

"Did you drop him off at Childcare?"

The Slytherin gave the Gryffindor a horrified look. "Merlin no! I would never! I hired a sitter of course. Who do you think I am, Potter?"

"A downright prat," the Gryffindor replied in deadpan. "Honestly, Malfoy, it was just a question. I dropped off James there so I was just wondering."

"And that is why you automatically fail at parenting. Dropping your child off at a childcare? What in Merlin's beard were you _thinking?_"

Harry allowed himself a small smile as he shrugged. "Cheaper than a sitter. Soon enough you'll run out of money, Malfoy."

Instead of laughing or teasing back, Draco went quiet. A sad look crossed his face and was gone so quickly, Harry was sure he had only imagined it. "I...I must go. Excuse me, Potter." The pureblood muttered quietly, heading for the door.

"Malfoy?"

The only answer Harry got was a closed door.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, can I have a chocolate frog when we get home?" James asked as he held his father's hand.<p>

Since his house wasn't far from the church where the organization met up, Harry figured a little walking wouldn't hurt. James didn't like it all that much, and constantly complained. And if he wasn't complaining, he was asking for things. Like now, for instance.

"No, James," Harry answered.

The five-year-old tugged at his scarf with his free hand. "But Daddy!" He whined. "I want one!"

"And I told you, you can't have one. I'm sorry, James, but you had one before we left the house, remember?"

James pouted. "It's not fair."

Harry sighed.

They walked in silence for a bit before the father asked, "How was your first day of Childcare?"

Instantly, the five-year-old brightened up and launched into detailed description of his afternoon's events. How he'd accidentally broken a pencil, or how he had pulled a prank on the teacher, or how he had tripped and fallen on his face (the latter causing the rest of his peers to laugh). The boy was in such a good mood that he totally forgot about the lollipop. Harry listened intently, smiling at parts and lightly scolding on others.

Eventually they reached their home and entered it. Both father and son took off their jackets, the former hanging them up in the closet. James went off to play with his toys and Harry went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. An owl was waiting for him there, and he recognized it as one of the Ministry's. He fed the brown-feathered bird and read the letter attached to it, frowning slightly. _  
><em>

_Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_The Minister of Magic would like to have an appointment with you at 10 o'clock AM this Saturday. Failure to comply would result in demotion._

_Warm regards,  
>Margaret M. Scratcher;<br>Head secretary of the Ministry of Magic_

Groaning, Harry crumbled up the letter. "Warm regards, my arse," he muttered darkly, letting the owl go. For as long as he had become a single parent, the Ministry had kept trying to find a way to sack him. Demotion meant getting fired, and that was something he couldn't afford. Not with James on his hands. It was ridiculous, to be honest. He was the Head Auror, why in Godric's name would they want to sack _him?_ Oh wait. He was a single parent. Of _course_. That's why. They thought he couldn't juggle both a job and raising a child single-handedly. Yes it all made _so much sense now._

The fact made him sick to his stomach.

Whispering swears under his breath, Harry got out his wand and started his task of making a decent meal. His mind was only half-focused on the food, however. As ingredients floated in front of him, he wondered if George would be willing to take James. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes wasn't too far from the Ministry. And George did have a soft spot for the young Potter, partly because the two got along famously.

So while the meal was cooking in the oven, Harry wrote a quick note:

_George,_

_I'm really sorry for doing this so last minute, but is it alright if I drop James off at WWW on Saturday morning around 10? I swear it won't be long, Kingsley just wanted to check in with me about something or another._

_- Harry_

He sent the note off with his snowy owl, feeling slightly ashamed and guilty as he watched it go. God, he shouldn't be intruding like this. What if George had other plans? And it was so terribly last minute, what with it being Friday night and all. But other than George, he had practically next to no one. Hermione and Ron were eloping in Europe; Molly and Arthur probably had had their fair-share of children to look after; and he didn't trust sitters, something about them struck a chord of distrust. Luna and Neville had their own responsibilities to look after, too.

God, how he hated being a burden.

The sound of footsteps thundering down the stairs broke Harry out of his miserable thoughts. Before he could brace for the surefire impact, James jumped on him, nearly causing him to fall down. "Oof!" Harry gasped out.

Giggling, the younger Potter exclaimed, "I got you!"

"That you did."

"Are we going to play wizard's chess later?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at his son and grinned. Ever since Ron had shown James the game a two months prior, it had become his favorite pastime. If only to watch the chess pieces interact with one another. "If you want."

"Yay!" James cheered, smiling widely and jumping up and down.

"But on one condition!" Harry started.

"Yeah?"

"You help set up and clear the table."

James deflated a bit, but nodded anyway. Harry ruffled his son's unruly hair before heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until after James fell asleep some hours later that Harry got George's reply:<p>

_Harry_,

_You don't even have to ask, you tosser. Bring him by and take how ever long you need. No worries, mate_

_- George_

Smiling in relief, Harry nodded to himself. He shouldn't have even been worried.

Yet he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt as he went to bed.


End file.
